What Do I Have To Do?
by VstarDuran1
Summary: This is about Katy hating Loren the first time they meet what does Loren have to do and What does Eddie have to do to see Loren without Katy knowing what will happen
1. Chapter 1

_hi guys this is about Eddie showing Loren to Katy but Katy does not like Loren and likes Chloe but Eddie hates Chloe and loves Loren how will they handle this?! Read to find out _

***Eddie and Loren have been dating for a month now and Eddie wants Loren to meet his parents since he already met her's right now they are on their way to Eddie's and Loren is very very nervous***

**Eddie: baby calm down they will love you!**

**Loren: but what if they don't,what if they hate me,what if they want to see you with someone else,what if they don't think i'm worthy of dating you, what if-...**

**Eddie: baby listen to me let's not play the "What if game" and they will trust me sweetheart!**

**Loren: okay babe okay**

***they pull up at Eddie's house and get out they walk in and they go in the kitchen and see Max and Katy they walk closer Eddie hugs them both and kisses his mom on the cheek***

**Eddie: hey ma hey pop!**

**Max: hi son who is this gorgeous young lady**

**Loren: *blushes* I'm Loren Tate**

**Eddie: she's my girlfriend **

**Max: oh well Loren i cant's wait to get to know you better you seem like a sweetheart, right Katy?**

**Katy: yeah, sure...**

***Katy looked at Loren up and down disgusted at her and Loren looked frightened and looked at Eddie***

**Katy: Eddie what happened to Chloe you two seemed PERFECT for each other?**

**Eddie: mom i told you Chloe was toxic she never loved me or cared for me she just wanted all the things i could buy for her and all the money i could give her she played me and had me walking around like a love sick puppy!**

**Katy: yeah well how do you know Loren's not toxic or that she won't use you huh, how do you know that she's not playing you or having you walking around like a love sick puppy!**

**Eddie: because Loren loves me and she get's me like no other girl has and that's all i ever freaking wanted mother she cares about me and not what i have or what i can give her she loves me for me and not all the money in the world i have i love her mother and you just have to get over it and over me ever dating Chloe ever again!**

**Katy: well Eddie this is my house i make the rules so i don't want you ever seeing Loren again and i want her out of my house now before i call security!**

**Max: KATY!**

**Eddie: mom no you cannot band me from seeing Loren i love her **

**Katy:she has 5 seconds!**

**Loren: Eddie i'll just go *crying* i'm sorry!**

**Katy: 5...**

**Eddie: no baby please *crying***

**Katy:4...**

**Eddie: baby please *sobbing***

**Loren: Eddie i gotta leave**

**Katy: 3...**

**Eddie: no you don't *sobbing hard***

**Katy: 2...**

**Loren: yes i do she hates me!**

**Katy: 1... SERCURITY!**

*** then two big guys came out and picked up Loren and took her off the property***

* * *

><p><em>hi guys don't hate me because of this story i was just thinking about different details tell me if i should i countinue...?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys thanks for the review keep them coming Enjoy plus i forgot to mention that Loren and Eddie are both 18 srry for not saying!_

* * *

><p><strong>* just then Katy just kicked Loren out and Eddie ran out to her after the guards came back in and ran to Loren and hugged her and kissed her*<strong>

**Eddie: baby i'm so so so so sorry!**

**Loren: it's okay Eddie she just dose not like me **

**Eddie: and i don't care nothing she says is going to stop me from seeing you Loren i don't care i love you so everyday after school we meet at our spot plus she can't move me away from the school and then on the weekends we'll go out somewhere okay just us okay nothing is going to stop me but she can't find out okay baby?**

**Loren: okay i love you...**

**Eddie: i love you too!**

***Meanwhile with Max and Katy***

**Max: KATY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Katy: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HIM**

**Max: WELL RIGHT NOW YOU'RE HURTING HIM HE'S IN LOVE AND HAPPY I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TOO YELL AT THAT SWEET GIRL AND TO KICK HER OUT LIKE THAT WHEN SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO GET OUR APPROVAL TO DATE OUR HAPPY AND IN LOVE SON WHO SHE CARES ALOT FOR BUT NOW SHE IS PROBABLY GETTING WRONG IDEAS ABOUT HER DATING EDDIE AND THEN KICKING HER OUT DID NOT HELP...LISTEN I'M GOING TO THE CLUB FOR A FEW HOURS AND BY THE TIME I GET BACK YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE STREIGHT!**

***with that Katy was shocked and stormed upstairs while Max left and was walking out when he seen Eddie and Loren hugging and Loren crying he sighed and got in his car and was on his way to the club while back with Loren and Eddie, Eddie got Loren to stop crying and they both went back to Loren's and Loren was glad her mom and dad was not home to see her like this and they both sat on the couch cuddling***

**Eddie: hey you wanna watch a movie?**

**Loren: yeah anything to get my mind off this**

**Eddie: okay princess**

*** Eddie put in the movie and they watched it in the the middle of the movie Lore fell asleep so Eddie picked her up and brought her to her bed and laid her down and was about to leave when Loren grabbed his hand and pulled him back and Eddie caressed her cheek***

**Eddie: what's the matter baby?**

**Loren: stay with me please?**

*** Eddie got back into the bed with Loren and held her tightly and they both fell asleep and then Trent and Nora came back home and seen Loren and Eddie and they smiled and went to bed and what everyone didn't know is that Max after speeding because of his anger he had ran full speed into a truck and flipped five times stopping with the car upright but max knocked out with a broken arm, a broken leg, and bleeding heavily and was like that a couple hours till someone found him and called 911...***

* * *

><p><em>uh oh hoped you guys liked this chapter! bye bye and pm me ideas please and i'll countinue<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys keep up the great reviews ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>*it was 5:00 am when Katy got a call from a unknown number she thought she should'nt answer but then thought about it again and answered*<strong>

**Katy: *groggy* hello?**

**Man: Hi is this Katy Duran?**

**Katy: yes this is she?**

**Man: we are calling you to inform you about your husband, Max Duran?**

**Katy: *worried* yes what about him, is he okay?**

**Man: no mam he was found on the side of the road in his damaged car knocked out with a broken leg,broken arm, and heavily bleeding at 11:00 pm last night and was taken to the hospital and is in a coma but we don't know if or when he will wake up?**

**Katy: *crying* oh my god yes sir i'm on my way right now thank you for calling**

**Man: yes mam, bye bye**

***after the phone call ends Katy gets dressed and goes to her car speeding and gets to the hospital and calls Eddie***

_*Meanwhile with Eddie*_

***Him and Loren are still sleeping and gets woken up by Eddie's phone he reaches over to the table on his side and gets his phone and sees "Ma" flash across the screen he answers and sees Loren wake up and look at him***

**Eddie: Mother it is 5 o'clock in the morning why are you calling after what you did to Loren and me last night huh, what could be so important for you to call this early?!**

**Katy:*crying* EDDIE your father has gotten into a bad bad wreck and is in the hospital in a coma and they don't know if he will or will not wake up!**

**Eddie: what!, okay mom i'm coming right now calm down dad is strong he will wake up he is a Duran you know he will**

**Katy: okay Eddie i know just hurry!**

***After that Eddie ends the call puts the phone down back on the table and gets up while Loren sits up and looks at Eddie confused while he's getting up and getting dressed***

**Loren: Eddie what's going on?**

**Eddie: my dad had gotten into a wreck and is in a coma and may or may not wake up...**

**Loren: okay i'm coming with you**

**Eddie: Loren no you can't come with me you have to stay**

**Loren: no I'm not staying**

**Eddie: yes your are!**

**Loren: no i'm not**

*** Loren gets up and goes into the bathroom to get on her clothes while shes doing that Eddie sticks to what he said and leaves the house on his way to the hospital Loren comes out sees Eddie is gone and is furious and goes back to sleep not wanting to talk to Eddie at all at that moment***

_*Meanwhile with Katy & Eddie*_

***Eddie walks in and goes to the desk and asks the woman where was his father first she asks for an autograph and tell him he's in room 444 Eddie runs down to the room and sees his mom looking at his dad and was crying***

**Eddie: ma...**

***Katy looked back at Eddie then back at Max and cried harder Eddie comes closer and starts to cry also from seeing hi dad all in pain and bruised up***

**Katy: this is all my fault...**

**Eddie: what are you talking about?**

**Katy: your dad left and was clearly angry and was going to the club and had a wreck it was all my fault if i was not so mean to you and Loren and said all those bad things about her but i was in denial that Chloe had hurt you...**

**Eddie: i know but it was not your fault dad is strong they are doing all they can hes gonna make it**

**Katy: yeah but i still don't trust Loren**

**Eddie: MOM I LOVE HER AND YOU HAVE TO GET OVER YOUR TRUST ISSUES WITH LOREN BECAUSE SHE'S GONNA BE IN MY LIFE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I LOVED CHLOE I ADMIT I DID I THOUGHT SHE WAS PERFECT AND MY FOREVER TILL SHE CHEATED ON ME ON OUR ANNIVERSARY I WAS GOING TO GIVE HER A PROMISE RING BUT I CAUGHT HER AND DYLAN BOYD HAVING SEX MOM...I WAS BLIND I DID NOT SEE ALL HER GAMES AND WITH LOREN SHE DOES NOT HAVE ANY GAMES SHE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER!**

***Just then the head nurse asked Eddie to leave because of his screaming so he did and went to Loren's and knocked on the doorbell and Loren opened it and was about to close it until Eddie blocked it and came in following Loren to her room and closed the door and turned Loren around to look at him and she slapped him but he kissed her with all the love,sadness,and pain he was feeling once he pulled back Loren got madder slapped him again***

**Loren: DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE KISS ME AND IT WILL BE ALL BETTER LIKE YOU DID NOT LEAVE ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO COMFORT AND HELP YOU WITH WHAT YOU WERE FELLING ...DO YOU THINK THAT WHEN YOU KISSED ME THAT I WOULD FORGIVE YOU AND WE END UP HAVING "MAKE UP SEX" HUH?, DID YOU THINK THAT...WELL I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL DURAN AND WILL NEVER BE FOR ANYBODY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU GET OUT!**

**Eddie: Loren baby please i'm sorry**

**Loren: well you should have thought twice before leaving good bye Eddie!**

***With that Loren closed the door locked it and went back to sleep and left Eddie by the door crying once again that night after standing Eddie finally left*...**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys im skipping some time but thanks for the reviews and keep them coming ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>*It's been a week since Katy kicked Loren out...a week since Max got in a wreck...a week since Eddie left against Loren's asking...a week since Loren told him off...a week since Loren kicked him out...but now Max is getting better...but Katy is still having problems with Loren...Eddie is miserable he has been drinking and eating very little...Loren is hardly getting out and eating very little also both of them hurting but won't do anything about it...*<strong>

***Eddie's Place***

***Right now Eddie is not drinking surprisingly and is just crying about Loren and bottle are everywhere the house is a big mess and he has not been doing anything just sobbing and hurting over what happen***

**Eddie's Thought's: i don't have her...i need her...i'm suffocating...slowly but surely...i can't touch her...i can't kiss her...i can't see her...i can't talk to her...i can't call or text her...but i won't stop loving her and it's time for me to do something about it***

***Eddie get's up showers, eats, and get's dressed then he goes over to the hospital to see Max when he walks in he see's his dad sitting there watching an old movie he goes over and Max see's him and smiles Eddie goes over and hugs him lightly***

**Eddie: hey pops how are you?**

**Max: getting better...how about you?**

**Eddie: trying to think and get the love of my love back**

**Max: it's gonna happen Eddie she loves you she tells me all the time..**

**Eddie: she comes to see you?**

**Max: yeah some days other than those she stays at home all day...**

**Eddie: did she come see you today?**

**Max: no she's probably still at home..**

**Eddie: okay **

***After that Eddie stay's there a couple more hours and then says goodbye and goes home and writes a songs he's very proud of and decide's to do something with it...***

***Loren's Place***

**Loren's Thoughts: ugh...i'm so hurt...and slowly being stabbed inside...i miss him...i should have lets him explain...i should have let him back in...i should have not gotten mad over him helping...i feel so so so stupid..ugh***

***Just then Mel walks in all happy then sighs seeing Loren on the couch in her pajamas with a frown and her teddy bear Eddie gave her in her hands***

**Mel: Lo...**

**Loren: what...**

**Mel: you know you miss him**

**Loren: i do **

**Mel: then why did you do it?!**

**Loren: i don't freaking know i feel so stupid!**

**Mel: well you know you're not stupid you just let your doubts and anger get the best of you...**

**Loren: what am i gonna do?**

**Mel: we'll figure something out Lo..**

*** Just then Mel's phone rings she goes in the kitchen and answers***

**Mel: hello**

**Eddie: Mel thank god you answered!**

**Mel: why wouldn't I, it is my phone Eddie..**

**Eddie: whatever i need you too do something for me..**

**Mel: wussup Duran?**

**Eddie: at exactly 8:00 i need you too bring Loren to our spot i'm going to try to win my girl back Mel..**

**Mel: that's great i'm so glad you came through Loren is a mess!**

**Eddie: i know because i am a terrible on Mel..well was a terrible one**

**Mel: ha ha okay Duran you said 8:00 right?**

**Eddie: yes 8:00 Mel**

**Mel: okay you got it..**

**Eddie: okay thanks Mel i owe you**

**Mel: just get me a date with Ryan Gosling and we are good Duran**

**Eddie: ha ha ha okay Mel i will try..bye**

**Mel: bye!**

***Mel hangs up and goes back to Loren and says that they will watch movies all day***

**(A/N: Skipping till 8:00 guys hope you don't mind)**

*** the tenth movie they have watched so far it was 7:40 Mel got up and pulled Loren up and to her room***

**Loren: Mel what's up?**

**Mel: we are going to your secret spot..**

**Loren: but what if I see Eddie...And why do you wanna go?**

**Mel: trust me you will not see Eddie and i just wanna see what's so special about that place!**

**Loren: okay?**

***Mel dresses Loren up in something casual but sexy and leave***

***With Eddie***

**Eddie's Thoughts: i parked my car somewhere to hide it and was dressed to impress Loren and had lights in the tree and a picnic set up and my guitar for the song i wrote for her and i see head lights pulling and see Loren blind folded with Mel walking her up and i nod at Mel and replace her hand with mine and bring Loren up and set her at the table and unties the blindfold and Loren looks surprised and turns around and starts crying when she me with my guitar and on one knee***

**Eddie: Baby i am so so so sorry you don't know how sorry I am i really need you and- well just listen...**

_In the beginning _

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chilling_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (yeah)_

_Soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say,"were going all the way"_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And i know we a'int friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die _

_And take me to the other side_

This could be perfect (yeah)

But we won't know unless we try (try)

I know you're nervous

So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Find your hand all over me

And the you bite your lip

Whisper and say,"Were going all the way"

Tonight

Take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

And i know we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other die

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb all the peace

Let your love crash into me

And then bite you lip

Whisper and say,"Were going all the way"

Tonight

Take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes,we do,yeah)

Just take me to the other side (take me,baby)

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And i know we ain't friends anymore (oh,no)

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me,kiss me)

And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Take me to the other side

(Whoa)

And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Kiss me like it's do or die

(Whoa)

And take me to the other side...

***Eddie finished and Looked at Loren and was worried until...***

* * *

><p><em>hey guys hoped you liked and what will happen uh oh...!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys sorry i have not been updating ive been busy like so busy but im sorry and thanks for the reviews and love ya guys (no homo) ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>*Loren tackled him to the ground with a kiss catching him off gaurd completely and she pulls back leaving him breathless they look into each others eyes and smile and laugh they get up and Eddie grabs Loren's hands into his and looks into her eyes*<strong>

**Eddie: Baby i love you, and i'm so so so sorry that i left against your askings i was so worried about pops and if he was okay or if he was gonna die that i loss my control i'm sorry that i made you think that you would come back to me like that after what i did i'm sorry i made you feel like a booty call or that you were that type of girl because you are not i love you to death no matter what anyones says including my mother..i love you bae!**

**Loren: i love you too and i'm sorry i kicked you out and did not let you explain what happened and i'm sorry i hurt you i felt so stupid about how i treated you i love you and i will never let anyone else take that and crush it either!**

***they both kissed and pulled back happy and sat down and ate and talked***

**Loren: so baby do you think your mom would ever like me?**

**Eddie: if she does that will be a blessing but if she doesn't i don't care i'll love you and never will stop and she can't do anything to stop that!**

**Loren: awe baby so how was pops?**

**Eddie: i saw him today and he was doing great he's still the grouch he was before *laughs* and he was telling me that i needed to get you back and that he loves you already **

**Loren: awe i love him too but i really want your mom to like me...**

**Eddie: she'll come around baby and if she doesn't who cares?**

**Loren: ok baby so how did you get Melissa to help you with this?**

**Eddie: *laughs* well let's just say i have to give Ryan Gosling a call to set up a date?**

**Loren: OMG you actually promised her that?**

**Eddie: yeah i owed her she helped me get my girl back**

**Loren: awe Eddie i love you...**

**Eddie: i love you too beautiful..**

***they kissed talked ate the rest of their dinner and went back to Eddie's***

**Eddie: hello Jeffery!**

**Jeffery: hello and had a nice evening?**

**Eddie: wonderful evening**

**Loren: how are you Jeffery?**

**Jeffery: doing great **

**Loren: that's good have a great night Jeffery!**

**Jeffery: you too **

***Eddie and Loren got into the elevator and as soon as they did Eddie pushed Loren too the wall and kissed her fiercely and pushed her lightly to the wall of the elevator Loren's hands traveled from his hair to his butt and squeezed it Eddie pulled back from the kiss and groaned and looked at Loren smirking and picked her up and started kissing her again and carried her to the door and opened it and went to the bedroom and gave her what she deserved all night***

*_Next_ Morning*

***Eddie woke up and thought of some lyrics and started to write them down the a few minutes later Loren woke up and seen Eddie was downstairs and wrote some lyrics of her own like a chorus or bridge to a song and then went down stairs to Eddie and sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek and sat in his lap***

**Eddie: hi sweetheart **

**Loren: hey boo**

**Eddie: sorry i didn't stay in bed with you i would have loved a round two!**

**Loren: you know you can get round two anytime you want baby**

**Eddie: ooo what has gotten into you?**

**Loren: i guess you knocked some since into me last night *smirked***

**Eddie: huh remember that offer for round two?**

**Loren: yeah why?**

**Eddie: i think i'm gonna take it!**

*** Eddie ran upstairs with Loren laughing and he gave it his all again and they both fell asleep for an hour till they got woken up by an unknown number phone call for Loren and she answered it***

**(PHONE CALL)**

**Loren: hello?**

**UNKNOWN MALE: HI LOREN TATE REMEMBER ME I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU AND YOU THOUGHT WHEN YOU MOVED YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME AND THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE DID YOU..WELL YOU GOT SOMETHING ELSE COMING FOR YOU SEE YOU SOON LOREN TATE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU...*Dial tone***

* * *

><p><em>uh oh who is that guess we'll find out next chapter hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT PROBABLY QUITTING STORY!**

sorry this is not a chapter guys but i have been thinking about stopping this story because i don't get many reviews and i'm feeling u don't like the story and that brings me down as a writer but i don't know yet but yeah if you could let me know if i should keep going or not give me your honest opinion please?

thank you,

-Vennesa Duran


	7. Chapter 7

READ:hey_ guys i'm just doing this chapter out of the people who still believe in me and still want me to keep going but i still don't know if i will but uh yeah to talk to me here is my kik: swagmager44 just kik me to talk to me or to learn about what storys i'm putting out next or give me ideas on storys or storys you would like me to write so yeah Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Loren drops her phone to the ground shocked at what she just heard out of her phone Eddie see's this and comes over to Loren's side and rubbed her cheek and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes*<strong>

**Eddie: baby what's wrong?..who was that?**

**Loren:..J-J-Jas-on**

**Eddie: baby who's Jason?**

**Loren: M-my-e-ex..**

**Eddie: what happen..what did he say?**

**Loren:...**

**Eddie: Loren you have to tell me what he said...**

**Loren: *sobbing* he-he said th-that he was wa-watching me and that h-he will always l-love me and tha-that he will see me soon and th-that i got another thing coming for me!**

***Eddie pulls Loren into a hug and pulls her into his lap and caresses her back while she cries 1 minute later she stops and pulls back from Eddie and looks up at him***

**Loren: Don't let him take me Eddie...Don't let him hurt me..please Eddie..PLEASE!**

**Eddie: baby i won't you have nothing to worry about okay you're safe with me..**

***Loren nods and lays back on Eddie and falls asleep then Eddie hears a knock and goes downstairs with Loren still in his arms and he answers the door and Max..Nora..Ian..Mel come inside and they all sit down and Eddie lays Loren down on the couch***

**Loren: *in her sleep* no Eddie don't...he will hurt me...**

***Eddie sit's Loren back on his lap and sighs and the family looks at him confused***

**Max: what's wrong with Loren Eddie?**

**Eddie: well guys this dude Jason called Loren saying that he will always love her and that he was watching her and that she has things coming for her and after that she fully broke down and is scared to death..**

**Nora: did you say Jason as in Jason mitchell **

**Eddie: i guess but i don't know his last name..why do you know anything about him?**

**Nora: well him and Loren dated for a year and they were a cute couple always having fun and being around each other but that changed coming on to their second year of dating they started to argue a lot and they started to take breaks from their relationship and one day their fight got so bad that he hit her and kept abusing her and telling her not to tell anyone and that he says when the relationship is over and that she should not disrespect him then like the 2nd month of that year Loren couldn't take it anymore and told me and showed me the bruises and pain he had caused then and there we filed a restraining order and we called the police he went to jail for two years and in those years we moved here and never had heard from him again..till now..**

**Mel: i always hated that guys but Loren loved him and i wasn't gonna lose our friendship over that**

**Max: well we gotta keep Loren safe so she's gonna have to stay with you Eddie..plus he probably only want's you**

**Mel: yeah Eddie that girl is so attached to you like this one time we had this sleepover last week and she and i were sleep and um she was still sleep and started to poke my stomach-**

**Eddie: oh yeah she does poke my stomach in my sleep i guess to check if i'm there i don't know because she scares the crap out of me doing that..**

**Mel: *chuckles* okay well she was poking me and i woke up and she said "Eddie" and i said "Lo this is not Eddie" then she said " get out.." then i just stayed there thinking she's not gonna do anything because she is sleep but she gets a pillow and starts hitting the mess out of me with it saying "get out" after every hit i swear it will be sometime before i sleep over there again**

***everyone laughs and Loren wakes up and yawns and opens her eyes and starts to scratch her head looking around confused and everyone stairs at her***

**Loren:...what?**

***then Loren gets up and walks to the kitchen and gets ice cream out of the freezer and starts eating it***

**Eddie: well hello to you too Loren!**

**Loren: sup..**

***then Loren sit down at the bar and goes back to eating her ice cream everyone starts to laugh and then Jake and Kelly come in***

**Jake: hey guys **

**Kelly: hey**

**Everyone except Loren: hey**

**Jake&Kelly: hey Loren!**

***Loren waves and keeps eating***

**Jake: what's wrong with her?**

**Eddie: she just woke up**

**Jake: OH that explains the bed head**

**Mel: are you sure that's bed head that could be sex hair!**

***Loren hears this and turns around with a red face***

**Loren: MELISSA ANNE SANDERS WHAT THE HECK!**

**Mel: oh so you react to that?**

***Loren rolls her eyes and goes back to eating***

**Eddie: so Jake and Kelly what brings you hear?**

**Jake: well Eduardo ALL of you were invited to the billboard awards**

***everyone got excited***

**Kelly: the girls your outfits are right here **

***holds up their dresses***

**Jake: and guys your tuxs are right here**

***holds up their tuxs***

**(skipping to the awards)**

***They just got there and walked down the carpet and sre meeting the celebrity guest there***

**(meanwhile with katy)**

***phone call***

**Katy: are you there?**

**Man: yes i just went in**

**Katy: good you'll be earning this million in no time **

**Man: good now let me do my job**

**Katy: ok don't let me down Jason**

**Jason: *smirking* i won't..trust me**

***Phone call ends***

* * *

><p><em>uh i guess we will probably find out next time so yeah KIK ME KIK: SWAGMAGER44 to ask me about the story and doing upcoming stories and give me ideas for stories<em>


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys updating for you today! yay lol thanks for the kik messages and ideas love you guys (no homo) Enjoy! KIK ME KIK:SWAGMAGER44!

* * *

><p><strong>*Loren,Eddie,Mel,Ian,Max,Nora,Jake,&amp;Kelly got into the awards and were speaking to the celebrity guest and having a good time*<strong>

**Loren: hey baby can i go to the bathroom?**

**Eddie: oh yeah sure baby**

***Loren smiles kisses Eddie and walks away to the bathroom till her mouth got covered and she got pulled into a room***

**Loren: what the hell are you doing...who are you!**

**person: you know who i am Loren i am your lover...your soul mate...your best friend...well i thought i was till you put me in jail and put a restraining order against me and moved away thinking i will never find you again but i told you today you had another thing coming for you baby and you know what i'm capable of and you know how i am when i'm mad...**

**Loren Jason what do you want?...Why are you messing with me...and messing with my head?  
><strong>

**Jason: you know what i want and i'm gonna get it one way or another...watch your back Loren Tate ...**

***Loren put her head down while Jason walked to the door but he stopped on the way out***

**Jason: oh and i love you baby *smirks***

***Jason soon walks out and Loren runs out and goes back out to Eddie and the gang***

**Eddie: hey baby...are you okay?**

**Loren: y-yeah i-i'm fine**

**Eddie: no you're not you're stuttering**

**Loren: babe i'm fine just a little tired**

**Eddie: baby we could go home if you're not feeling well...**

**Loren: no baby i'm fine okay?**

**Eddie: okay..**

***Eddie kisses her and smiles at her and she smiles back then they go an sit down for he awards***

**(with Katy)**

***Katy is reading when she heard a knock and goes and answers it and Jason was there smirking and she lets him in***

**Katy: did you scare her?**

**Jason: yes i did and i can't wait til i get her back**

**Katy: *laughs* okay okay hold on there you still got work..**

**Jason: i know i will go it and earn my money **

**Katy: ok well you need to go and figure out your next plan...\**

**Jason: okay bye**

**Katy: bye**

***he leaves and goes in his car and starts to drive back to his hotel and gets a phone call***

***Phone call***

**Jason: hello?**

**Woman: hey you're still helping me right**

**Jason: yes i am**

**Woman: well im starting 2 morrow okay at 9:00 okay?**

**Jason: okay i will make sure as long as i get my million**

**Woman: you will bye Jason..**

**Jason: bye Chloe...**

***phone call ends***

**(With the gang)**

***they are just getting back to Eddie's and they are laughing and talking from having a great time***

**Eddie: best awards ever!**

**Loren: mm it wasn't the best the KCSA'S was the best (Kids Choice Sports Awards)**

**Mel: oh yeah all the slime!**

**Loren: i know i loved getting slimed**

**Eddie: it was fun**

**Ian: i liked that too **

**Nora: guys i'm going home i am tired and my feet hurt!**

**Loren: bye mommy love you!**

**Nora: love you too**

***Nora leaves***

**Eddie:*mocking* bye mommy love you!**

***Everyone laughed and Loren smacked Eddie in the chest***

**Loren: leave me alone**

**Max: yeah Eddie remember your home video that we named "Bad combo: A baby,A balloon, and a Pitbull?**

**Eddie: shhhhh!**

**Loren: oooo i wanna see**

***max pulled it out and put it in***

**(to see video go on youtube and type in what the title is Max said)**

***Everyone laughed after the video and after that they stayed one more hour then left leaving Loren with Eddie*\**

**Eddie: hey baby can we talk?**

**Loren: uh-uh y-yeah i-i p-promise i didn't do anything Eddie!**

**Eddie: Loren what are you talking about?**

**Loren: you're breaking up with me?**

**Eddie: *laughing* no no no baby come here**

***Loren comes over and Eddie pulls her on his lap***

**Eddie: hey breathe breathe okay?**

**Loren: okay sorry i thought you were babe**

**Eddie: no i wasn't because you didn't do anything you have been the best girlfriend any guy could have honey!**

**Loren: awe Eddie okay now what did you wanna talk about?**

**Eddie: well when you came from the bathroom at the awards tonight you were stuttering and shaking and you seemed nervous baby what happen?**

**Loren: okay i know i should haved you but i didn't wanna ruin tonight baby**

**Eddie: hey you could have never ruin tonight baby just relax and tell me..**

**Loren: well when i went back there heading to the bathroom someone pulled me into a room and i freaked out and then i heard the male voice saying "you know who i am Loren i am you lover...your best friend...your soulmate..well i thought i was till you put a restraining order against me and put me in jail and moved away thinking you'll never see me again and i will never find you but i told you that you had another thing thing coming for you Loren Tate " then i said "Jason why are you messing with us...and me...and my head...?" and he said "you know what i want and i will get it one way or another Watch your back Loren Tate" then he was leaving then he stopped and said " oh and i love you baby" and then i waited then left back to you and the gang and that is what happened...**

**Eddie: why is he fuckin messing with you he must be crazy like Chloe never gets when someone does not want them!**

**Loren: baby calm down at east you know that he will never get me and that i love you **

**Eddie: of course i do baby and i love you too**

***they kiss and it got heated and they went upstairs and did it***

**(With Nora)**

***Nora was sitting on the couch eating pecan and watching t.v till she heard a knock and went to answer it finding Max and she let him in***

**Nora: hi Max are you okay?**

**Max: yeah just didn't feel like going home right now**

**Nora: oh okay want some pie?**

**Max: yeah please?**

***Nora went and warmed him some pie and came back and sat down next to him on the couch next to him***

**Nora: are you really okay?**

**Max: no**

**Nora: tell me**

***Max told her all about what Katy did and how it made him do this and do that then she gave him advice and he felt better and they hugged and they pulled apart looking into each other's eyes then they KISSED!***

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh well it happens hope you liked<strong>

**KIK: SWAGMAGER44**

**KIK ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

_HEY GUYS FOLLOW ME LivinDead1234 and kik me KIK: SWAGMGER44 enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>*Nora and Max pulled back from their kiss and jumped back and started to panic*<strong>

**Max: oh my god what did we just do?**

**Nora: Max i don' know what came over us**

**Max: i know but okay we keep this to ourselves and not tell a soul and not do it again**

**Nora: i agree **

**Max: okay glad you do okay now im going to leave**

**Nora: okay bye**

**Max: bye**

***Max left and Nora sat there on the couch thinking about the big secret she had on her hands***

**(With Loren and Eddie)**

*** Loren and Eddie just woke up and Loren went to make breakfast while Eddie showered and someone knocked on the door Loren answered it and let Mel in***

**Loren: hey Mel**

**Mel: hey lo where's Eddie?**

**Loren: showering**

**Mel: ooo showering**

**Loren: shut up mel**

***Then Eddie cme down with a towel around his waist still wet and went over to Loren and kissed her and hugged Mel***

**Eddie: hey baby and hey Mel**

**Mel: Loren is this what you wake up too?**

**Loren: yeah Mel but what are you doing here besides drooling over Eddie?**

**Mel: oh well i wanted to go shopping with my best friend **

**Loren: oh okay let me get ready**

***Loren goes to get ready while Eddie and Mel talk then Loren comes back down***

**Mel: ready?**

**Loren:ready!.. bye baby**

**Eddie: bye **

***Eddie kisses Loren good bye and they leave ***

**(skipping to night time about 10:00)**

**Mel: okay bye Loren **

**Lore: bye **

***Mel gets out the car and Loren goes to the cafe and gets a desert and comes out and has a hand cover her mouth they take her into a ally and beat her and rape her and leave her then Loren got found by a man walking by and gets taken to a hospital**

* * *

><p><strong>Kik: SWAGMAGER44 sorry its so short longer chapter next time promise<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_hey guys sorry i have not been updating i just was blocked and i had gotten good ones so yeah ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>* The walks up to the raped and bad beaten Loren on the dirty ally ground and picked her up worried and takes her to hospital and they take her in imidiately for surgery *<strong>

**(at Eddie's)**

***Eddie was pacing around back and forward worrying hes has called her over and over till something catches his attention at the tv***

**Repoter: Pop Princess Loren Tate has been found in the ally by Tyler Rorke beaten and raped and has been taken to the hospital..in critical condition...we will have more on that story later tonight..**

***Eddie quickly runs upstairs to his parent's room and opens the door to find his dad reading and his mom watching tv***

**Max: Eddie are you okay?**

**Eddie: no no no Loren is in the hospital Tyler Rorke found her in a dirty ally beaten and raped and she is in very critical condition i need to go dad are you coming?**

**Max: yeah lets go!**

***Max and Eddie left Katy there smirking to herself thinking of what a great job she has done...meanwhile Eddie and Max get there running and got to the front desk***

**Receptionist: how may i help you?**

**Eddie: um were here to see Loren Tate..**

**Receptionist: room 400**

**Max: thank you**

***they go and see Loren sleeping and all bruised up on her body..a few scratches on her face...ankle wrapped up...bandage around her head..and her arm in a sling..and then they see Tyler crying and looking at her then Eddie gets fully angry***

**Eddie: what the hell are you doing here?**

**Tyler: *voice cracking* i'm here for Loren why else would i be here crying**

**Eddie: mmhmm how will i trust you?**

**Tyler: dude she's my little sister...**

**Eddie: what?...**

**Max: sweet little Loren is your sister?**

**Tyler: yes she is..my little sis i was going to tell her but then i heard a groan come from the ally when i was walking by then Loren turned her head slightly and looked at me then knocked out then i picked her up and brought her to my car and drove here..**

**Eddie: im gonna go out and catch some air...**

**Tyler: im gonna leave imma talk to her tomorrow see ya Max**

**Max: bye**

***After Tyler walked out Max went over and caressed Loren's cheek***

**Max: i'm so sorry this happened to you..i wish i could have did something..even though i just met you..i love you like a daughter already...**

***Then while Max caressed her cheek again Loren woke up and looked over and groaned***

**Max: Loren you're awake do you need anything?**

**Loren *horse* i love you too dad..**

***Max kissed Loren's head and smiled and Loren smiled back***

**Max: want me too get Eddie..he went crazy in the car..**

**Loren: yes thanks dad..**

**Max: welcome sweetie**

***Max left and a nurse came in and brought the doctor***

**Nurse: hi Ms. Tate**

**Loren: *horse* hi**

**Nurse: this is your doctor**

**Loren: ?**

** : hi Loren-**

***Nora runs in and comes in and hugs Loren and Eddie and Max follow her***

**Nora: aw honey you're okay!**

**Loren: *yes mom i'm fine **

**Nora: okay *Nora kissed her head***

**Loren: *horse* baby...**

***Nora let Eddie through and he came and kissed and hugged her***

**Eddie: hey hun i'm so glad you're okay**

***Loren smiled at him and kissed him again and Loren looked at the doctor***

**Loren: *horse* you can keep going**

** : ok.. because of the family just getting here im Loren's doctor.. **

**Nora: wait..your last name is Tate...got a first name?**

** : Cymphonique..**

***Nora got a shock face and so did Loren***

**Loren: *horse* sissy?**

* * *

><p><em>sissy? uh-oh hmm to ask about things kik me KIK: SWAGMAGER44<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
